spectacular_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo (ミケランジェロ, Mikeranjero) or Mikey (マイキー, Maikī) is the "wild one" of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, (though, as the presumed youngest, he would be more accurately described as the 'eternal child'). Though he possesses a "child-like" innocence, he always brings his best game to a fight. He fights with two nunchucks, which convert into kusarigamas. Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Cipes (English), Not Known (Japanese) Mikey is the youngest of his brothers who has light blue eyes. His bandana color is orange, age is 16 (same age as his brothers), height is 166 cm. (5"5), weight is 150 lbs. (68 kg.). Gallery Personality Mikey is the youngest, shortest, and least mature of his brothers. Enthusiastic, positive and adaptable, Mikey is extremely creative and goes with the flow. He loves pop culture and yearns to be a part of the real world; he insists that people will accept the turtles as equals if given the chance. In the prequel comic, Splinter describes Mikey as his most impulsive son, naturally gifted and having more raw talent than his brothers combined, but he wishes Mikey would focus more on his training. He is shown to be scatterbrained and somewhat dim-witted, sometimes causing problems for the team because of this. His brothers are most protective of him, especially his second oldest brother, Raphael. Relationships Friends/Allies *Spider-Man *May Parker *April O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Mr. Murakami *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Leonardo (oldest brother) *Raphael (second-oldest brother) *Donatello (third-oldest brother) *Spike (pet turtle) *Klunk (pet cat) Neutral *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Kraang **Kraang Prime **Mrs. Campbell **Traag *Snakeweed *Spider-Bytez *Justin *Chong *Foot Clan **Shredder **Khan **Karai **Chris Bradford/Dogpound **Xever/Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Foot Ninjas *OsCorp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Rat King *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Symbiote **Venom *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady Powers and Abilities Mikey is considered the most athletic and fastest of his brothers. His nunchakus match his speed like abilities when it comes to battle. While he's not as disciplined as Leo, strong as Raph, or smart as Donnie, Mikey's gility and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey the one with the most potential of his three brothers combined. Like his brothers, Mikey is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without behind detected, and use hand to hand combat. Weapons History Fifteen years before the Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, the benevolent Hamato Yoshi purchased the four turtles. Yoshi came into contact with a rat and had to fight again a couple of Kraang. The aliens dropped their mutagen causing the mutation of Yoshi and the turtles. Yoshi raised the turtles as his own children and continues to train them in ninjutsu. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team